I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: Mary/Bert, title says all. "It's Twisted, messed up, and the more I think about it, it's crazy, but so what, I may never understand it, I'm caught up and I'm hangin' on, I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong."
1. Starts with goodbye

'Ello guvna! As Bert would say. I am about to annoy you some more with my teenage ramblings of writing and I hope you enjoy this as I've enjoyed writing it, so without you having to read my personal message anymore, here is chapter 1!

* * *

It was a cool evening in September as Bert finished the final touches on his drawing. It was of a tree that's leaves were beginning to change and it looked beautiful. He sighed as a flashback played in his mind if him and Mary dancing in his chalk drawing.

He was startled by two children running by him, nearly knocking him over. They stopped and apologized and then continued on their way. The two children looked like him and Mary as children, playing yet another flashback in his mind.

_"Bert? Can I tell you something?" 9 year old Mary asked. _

_"Anything." He replied. He and Mary were the same age and all ready, her Uncle Albert and Bert's family were all ready seeing wedding bells, or so they thought._

_"You're my best friend, and never forget it." She smiled. Bert smiled back and hugged her._

_"Mary Poppins, I swear when I'm strong and 'andsome, I'm gonna marry you." He smiled._

_"Why is that?" She asked, thinking he was half crazy._

_"So I can kiss you anytime I want." He replied._

_Mary smiled at him and rolled her eyes, but she mad the mistake of looking into his deep blue eyes. They both moved in close until their lips met. They pulled away fast and giggled. _

_"Mary! Bert! Come on inside! I don't want you two getting sick!" Uncle Albert yelled and the two rushed back into the house._

Bert shook his head. There was no way Mary would ever come back into his life, she probably didn't feel the same way about him anymore anyway. He gathered up his things and walked back to his house on Cherry Tree Lane. He waved to Admiral Boom, who was getting ready to shoot off the canon to signal it was 6 PM. As soon as Bert walked through the door, he jumpped on the floor and covered his head with his hands.

BOOM! Went the cannon and six books fell off the shelf and nearly hit Bert, but they missed by maybe a few inches. He got right back up and hit his fist on the wall, fixing the mirror and a few paintings that were wopsided from the blast. He couldn't understand how Mrs. Banks, Ellen, and Cook were used to this.

Bert put his chalk away and took out a charcol pencil, and took his unfinished drawing out of the closet. He was putting something at the bottom when there was a knock at the door.

The person kept banging away as he walked downstairs. " 'Ang on, I'm comin'!" He said. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Uncle Albert standing there, with a most distressed look on his face.

"Bert! I am so glad to see you! I need your help. You see, there is a young woman at my home, and she will not leave unless she sees you." He said.

Bert laughed nervously. "Um, Uncle Albert? Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, but please go quickly, I think she is very ill." He said.

Bert nodded and grabbed his cap off the hat stand.

The two walked back down the ally ways and streets until they reached their destination. Bert went in first, but walked backwards into the living room because he had to ask Uncle Albert a few things first.

"Wot does this woman want with me?" He asked. He didn't hear the woman walking up behind him as he continued to ask questions. "Where did she come from? And 'ow can I 'elp 'er?" He continued asking.

He about jumped out of his skin when someone rested their head on his shoulder.

"Well, I hope my face answers all your questions." It was Mary.

Bert was in total shock. What happened to the 'Once you leave, you don't come back until years later thing?' He forgot about that for a moment once he felt her hug him tight.

"I missed you so much!" She said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Uncle Albert said and he walked out of the room and out the door.

"How did you get back?" He asked a few minutes later while they both sat in mid air, almost touching the ceiling.

"Well, this child, Taylor Smith, needed my help, and now she no longer needs me, so I just wait until the wind changes again I suppose." She said.

"I 'ope that isn't too soon." He replied. "You know what I got to thinking about today?" He asked.

"What?" She replied.

"I got to thinking about when we were tykes and I was bound and determined that I was going to marry you." He laughed and Mary blushed.

"I do remember, that was when I kissed you." She said.

"Yep." He said as he took out his pocket watch. He sighed when he looked and saw that it read 9.

"These past hours have flown right on by." They said as both of them landed back on the floor.

"That they 'ave, well good night, I hope to see you t..." He started, but Mary kissed him on the mouth.

"Bert? Just in case I have to leave, I want you to remember something." She said as she pulled away.

"Wot is it?" He asked, still a little shocked at what had happened.

"Stop breathing if you never see me again." She said resting her head on his chest as he hugged her tight.

"I know I'll see you again. Maybe you won't 'ave to leave ever again." He said.

"I wish that were true." She said.

The next day, Mary was putting things away when she felt an icy chill run down her spine.

"Not now please." She begged.

The wind howled outside and she started crying.

"I just got him back in my life and now you are forcing me to leave? Why do you do this?" She asked to no one.

"It is your destiny." The parrot said.

"More like curse." She sniffed.

"Well, we must hurry, you know what will happen if we are late." He said.

Mary nodded and grabbed her coat, her bag, umbrella, and walked outside, and the wind carried her over Greenwhich_. "There has got to be someway to change all this."_Mary thought as she floated on a cloud over Salzburg, Austria.

"Let's see, your next assignment is... a Maria... I can't read her last name, it's smudged something fierce." The parrot said reading the name on the piece of paper Mary was holding.

"She lives in the mountain country, wonderful." She said. She hated cold weather, and the mountains were a place that she never wanted to go.

"Mary Poppins, don't be so bitter, I'm sure that you'll go back one day." He said trying to comfort her, it wasn't helping.

"I'll try to not be so mean. Here we are." She said as she looked at the small cottage.

The top of the house and ground was covered in snow, which made Mary cringe. She pulled out a cloak and put it on her shoulders. Her shoes crunched the icy snow as she she went to the door. She went to knock, but someone beat her to the door.

When the door swung open, there was a short maybe 10 year old girl standing there. She had blonde hair that was short and blue eyes. Her face had dirt on it and her clothes looked forelorn and old.

"Who are you?!" She asked.

_"Great, a detective."_Mary thought. The parrot pecked her shoulder and grwoled lowly, so Maria couldn't hear.

"I'm Mary Poppins, and you said you needed help." She replied flicking the Parrot's beak, catching him off guard.

"I'm Maria, and um now that you mention it, I do need help." She said stepping outside and closing the door.

Mary blew a piece of hair out of her face and followed the small girl up the mountain and when they fianlly stopped, Mary fell to the ground. The parrot and Maria started laughing, Mary growled and stood back up.

"All right, what do you need my help with?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"You see that big church down there?" Maria asked as she pointed over the side of the mountain to the Abby.

"I do." She replied as she pulled her cloak off and put it around Maria's shoulders, the little girl needed it a lot more than she did.

"I know this seems silly, but I want to be a nun when I am older." She said looking down at her feet.

"Ah, well it seems like a very good goal my dear, but I see trouble in your eyes, whatever is wrong?" Mary asked getting on her knees and looking into the little girl's face.

"I can't sing." She mumbled. Mary nodded and added "Well, I think I can help you with that." She smiled, and took the girl's tiny hand. They walked back to the cottage where her and her family lived, to start Mary's duties, and Maria's lessons.

Bert was cleaning a chimney when his friend, Bill, pounded on the side.

"Oi mate, why are you sweeping a chimney this early in the day?" He asked as he looked at the watch Bert had left on the ground, it read 8:30 AM.

"Keeps me busy, my friend's gone... again." He said sneezing, soot went out of the chimney when he sneezed, sending soot into the air and right onto Bill.

"Watch where you sneeze mate, my wife's going to kill me if I get to awfully dirty." He said dusting it off his shirt and then wiping his face.

"Yeah, 'ow is Ashlee? I 'aven't seen 'er in ages." Bert said as he stuck his head out the top of the chimney stack.

"Wonderful, and so is Cynthia, she'll be 7 this month." He said as he grabbed a brush for Bert to have.

"Hm." Bert said as he went back in and brushed the sides, making sure he got it all.

"Well, I gotta go, the Lord Mayer's chimney needs to be swept, less you wanna do it for me?" Bill asked. He knew who had left again and how much Bert cared for Mary, so maybe he'd get into a fight with him, and he'd forget his troubles.

"Yeah, I'll do it, I'm done here anyway." He said climbing out the chimney and gathering up his things.

"Bert, she'll come back, just believe." Bill said as he slid down the ladder.

Bert kicked at the roof and left a small scuff. Surprising as it was to see a scuff on a roof, he didn't care. "If you don't come back, i'll remember to do what you said." He said sadly as he took his things and walked across the rooftops to the Lord Mayer's roof and started sweeping, hoping Mary would return soon.

* * *

All right, I think this chapter will keep you occupied until I can find time to write the second chapter. I am in NYC, I would tell you why, but you wouldn't believe me. Here's a hint, second Night at the Museum. And BTW! If you ever get to come here and see Mary Poppins on broadway, you'd be surprised, especially the Mary and Bert pairing fans. THEY ACTUALLY KISSED ON THE LIPS ON FRIDAY NIGHT!! Sorry, just needed to make that readable. lol All right bye bye till next time!

Disney and Ashton (She's here to! So I got some help)


	2. Teaching Maria to sing

Mary sat there with her head propped up with one hand that was on the table and her other hand covering her other ear as she tried to teach Maria to sing.

"All right, Maria, can you do me a favor and turn around?" Mary said as she stood up.

"Sure." She turned around and Mary snapped her fingers.

"All right, let's try that song again shall we?" Mary asked as she sat down at the piano that she had made appear out of no where a few hours earlier.

Maria took a deep breath and sang, this time beatifully, the song Mary had taught her.

_Do, a deer, a female deer_

_Re, a drop of golden sun_

_Mi, a name I call myself_

_Fa, a long long way to run_

_So, a needle pulling thread_

_La, a note follow so_

_Ti, a drink with jam and bread_

_And that brings us back to Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do!_

Mary finished the song off and Maria was overjoyed. She had finally gotten it!

"I did it Mary Poppins! I did it!" She said jumping around.

"Congratulations." She replied, she felt sad again, she missed Bert, she put her head in her hands and began crying, Maria then knew something was dreadfully wrong.

"Mary Poppins? Is there something I can help you with?" She asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

Mary looked up at her. Her mascara was running down her face. She took Maria's hands in her own and replied, her voice breaking as she tried to talk through her tears. "Maria, always follow your heart, I can see now that you will make a wonderful young woman, and I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think you will be a nun, but a mother to children who need you dearly." Mary said and Maria nodded.

"Like you?" She asked.

"Yes, like me." She said hugging her.

A few hours later, the two were walking through the crowded market place, when a 17 year old boy ran by, knocking Maria to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly as he helped her back up. Once she was on her feet, he continued on his way, rushing to wherever it was he was going.

"Who was that?" Mary asked looking at a scratch Maria had on her forehead.

"Georg Von Trapp, I hate him." Maria saaid sticking her tongue out in the direction he came.

Mary laughed, she knew that something would happen between those two, but she wasn't exactly sure what though. They got everything they needed, and before Maria went to bed that night, she prayed for Mary, that she would follow her own heart, and of course, like every other child, that Mary would stay for a long time.

Bert was drawing a picture when he heard his name being called by two children, Jane and Michael obviously.

"Bert! Why didn't you tell us Mary Poppins was here!?" Jane asked.

"Because I only had a few hours with 'er meself." He replied getting up from the ground. He had been drawing propped up against the tree in the park, change of plans when he heard his name.

"Bert? Is something wrong? You're not your usual cheerie self today." Michael said.

"I miss 'er Michael." He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Oh. Well, she might come back." He replied, not knowing really what to say.

"You two 'ad better het on 'ome, it's getting late." He said as he looked up at the first star in the sky, making a wish on it, not knowing Mary was looking up at the same star, making a wish on it as well.

"Mary Poppins? You really love him dearly don't you?" The parrot asked.

"I do, but I can't let sentiment muddle my thinking remember?" She asked annoyed at the bird now.

"Of course I do! Well, I have looked far and wide, and it seems there isn't a way on this Earth for you two to be together." He said sadly.

"There's got to be a way! True love always finds a way." She said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Well, for you, there is no such thing as true love." He said.

"Then why do I feel this way?" She asked as she got madder and madder as the seconds passed.

"I'm guessing because you're different, and maybe, just maybe, you can escape this curse." He said.

"You bet I am, and I am going to get out of this if it kills me!" She said throwing down the umbrella on the ground and stomping back inside.

"Mary Poppins! Come back! Oh dear." The parrot said as he laid on the snow covered ground, and then he heard thunder in the distance, a blizzard was coming. "So she really is the Ice Princess isn't she?" He asked himself.

The snow fell down and the thunder rumbled as Mary lay awake, looking at the ceiling.

"Mary Poppins! " Maria said as she rushed into her room and literally jumped under the covers, hiding from the storm.

"My dear Maria, it must be two in the morning, whatever is the matter?" She asked as the little girl popped up from under the covers.

"I'm frightened of storms!" She said hugging Mary and burying her face on Mary's left shoulder.

"Just think of your favorite things, and you'll go right to sleep." She said, then she heard a strange mumbling from outside.

"I'm going to get her I am. Just you wait Mary Poppins, I'll leave you out in the cold one day." The parrot snarled.

Mary's eyes grew wide as she jumped up and opened the window. The umbrella was propped up against the wall. Mary grabbed the top of it and pulled it inside.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she wiped the dust off.

"I'll have your a..." Mary snapped his beak shut before he could finish.

"Mary Poppins? Did that umbrella just talk to you?" Maria asked.

"Uhhh, no." She said as if she were offended.

"All right, well do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight? I'm scared of snow storms." She said as she layed her head on the pillow. Before Mary could answer, the girl was fast asleep.

"Parrot? Can I talk to you about something?" Mary asked when she found herself not being able to sleep.

"Go on, I'm to frozen to sleep to." He replied.

"Well, you saw how Maria came running in here, hoping I'd let her stay in here to hide from the storm?" She asked.

"Yes I heard actually." He answered back.

"Well, ever since I was little I dreamed about, my own children, running into me and my husband's room during a storm. And also I can hear them wherever I go, it's like a strange haunting feeling, but how can you miss someone that's not there?" She asked.

"Mary Poppins, you are, like I said before different, you have something very rare to find in people like you." He said.

"What is that?" She asked.

"You actually have a heart, filled with love and compassion for everyone." He replied.

Mary sat back in the rocking chair and thought hard about what he meant. She knew that everyone had a heart, but it was rare to find, in people like her, that it was filled with the love and compassion to give back to someone else.

"Parrot? Why won't they let me go? I am no destined for this." She said as she stood and looked out the foggy window.

"They're trying to break your soul apart. That's the honest truth." He replied.

"Why though?" Mary asked.

"If you don't become what they want, they will do anything to make you that way, even if it means eliminating the reason you aren't the way they want you to be." He said, and this frightened Mary.

"They'd... they'd kill Bert?" She said.

"That's why I took you at an early age, you couldn't get attached to him, or those children, Janis and Mathew, or whoever they were, see? I did that to protect you, but Bert is your true love and I'll see what strings I can pull to get you out of this." He said.

Mary smiled and she patted his head, sat back in the rocking chair and went to sleep, finally.

* * *

Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it, my cowriter, Ash, was a big help. (hugs her) R AND R!

Disney

P.S. Maria is Maria Rainer from the Sound Of Music, so ya there u go. Thnx to ForeverJulie for telling me her last name, chapter is dedicated to you! Also, some more of Julie Andrews' past roles may appear, such as Lili, not sure though


	3. What do you want with me?

Mary woke up the next day, and the wind had changed.

"Are they giving me short assignments now?" She asked as she stood up and stretched.

"No, I'm not sure why this one was so short." He said as Mary went into the change room and changed.

"Well, where are we off to next?" She asked.

"Back to Greenwhich, there seems to be a family in need of a nanny while they prepare for a funeral." Parrot replied as Mary came out in her gray dress.

"A funeral? Well what's the child's name?" Mary asked as she came back fully dressed.

"Not child, adult, her name is Mary, and it's her Uncle, he died last night." The parrot said,a tear running down his beak.

Now it was rare to see an umbrella that had a parrot's head on it, but when it started crying, that was even stranger.

"No. No!" Mary shouted, making Maria shoot up.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Maria, sweetheart, I have to go back to where I belong, I would tell you why, but I just have to. Remember what I taught you, I love you." She kissed Maria on the top of her head, and rushed out of the room, with her bag and umbrella in hand.

Maria was still half asleep, but she wondered if something terrible had happened. She shrugged and went back to sleep, hoping that Mary would be back when she awoke.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Mary asked as she sat atop a storm cloud, which was ironic because she was very angry all ready.

"I-I'm not sure, it shouldn't but, but m-maybe, it's a t-test." Parrot stuttered as he tried to think of a reason this could be happening.

"Well, I know one thing, if they kill Bert, they can chalk me up right along with him." She growled as they passed over France.

"Mary Poppins! What are you saying?" Parrot asked, now shocked.

"You know darn well what I mean!" She hissed.

"Mary Poppins, there is something you should know. I can't keep it a secret anymore, you should know this now." Parrot said.

"What? Are you my father or something." Mary teased.

"I was with our mother before she died Mary." Parrot replied and Mary almost flipped off the cloud, she had never known of her mother or father, her Uncle Albert, was her mother's brother, and he raised her, but, she'd often wondered about her parents.

"My mother? How did you know her?" Mary asked.

"She had the same heart you had, and made the same mistake I'm trying to keep you from." He said.

"Tell me, now." She snapped, and the parrot began his story.

_

* * *

_____

Evangelina Poppins paced back and forth across the rooftops, waiting for her friend, Thomas Wigg, to come and visit with her before she left again.

_She didn't know that Thomas was watching her all along. He watched as she took her black hair out of the ponytail she kept it in most of the time. Her skin was fair and her eyes were dark blue, but he never knew why she left so much, so he had decided how he was maybe going to get her to stay._

_She didn't have a promising future with him, after all, he was just a carriage driver, and all he had to his name was a black horse named Beauty and a small house in the city, and her father was the right hand man to the prime minister of England, but she didn't want a life like that, and she had told him first, she loved him and she'd let him cross the line. (Hard for me to say, but to make it short, they had sex ok? Ahem, back to story)_

_"Well well well, Miss Poppins, it is good to see you." He said, finally letting her know he was there._

_Evangelina smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then hugged him._

_"Oh Tom, I-I need to tell you something." She said nervously._

_"What is it?" He asked looking into her eyes._

_Evangelina tried to hide back the tears. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, he had dark brown hair and green eyes, and the best part was he was in love with her._

_"I'm pregnant Tom." She said, and tears started rolling down her cheeks._

_Tom stood silent, and then he scared Evangelina when he kissed her._

_"Wow, I can't believe it! I need to tell you something, well ask actually, I've been thinking about it ever since we met." He said as he got down on one knee._

_Evangelina covered her mouth and started crying harder, she knew what he was going to ask her._

_"Will you marry me Evangelina Ann Poppins?" He asked._

_Evangelina nodded and he got up, and hugged her again._

_"Wait, Tom, I want you to see something first." She said as she took a step back, toward the edge of the house, as if she were going to jump off._

_"Evangelina, please don't jump!" He said trying to take her hand._

_She took one step back and she floated on the air, as if by magic._

_Tom was in shock. Was she a witch? Or a fairy? He took a step back as she walked back on the roof._

_"Well, I've always wondered if Fairies were real." He said and Evangelina laughed._

_"I'm not a fairy, or a witch, I'm just practically perfect." She smiled._

_"Sounds like I'll have my hands full." He said as he pulled her close._

_"Uh huh, especially with Mary." She said kissing him._

_"You've all ready named the baby? What if it's a boy?" He asked._

_"It's a girl, I just know it." She replied._

_"Well, can't argue with a practically perfect one can I?" He said._

_"Nope, if you did, I'd just snap my fingers and you'd be my pet cat that lives outside." She said laughing._

_While the two talked about their life together, Parrot knew what was going to happen as soon as they said "I do."_

_When three months went by, Evangelina and Thomas were married, and surprisingly Evangelina's family was not angry with her, and was glad she'd found someone who'd love her just the way she was._

_Two days after they were married, Evangelina was cleaning some things up. when her brother in law, Albert, came to her door, with terrible news._

_"Evangelina, there's been an accident. Tom, was killed, he was knocked off the cab and a horse behind him..." He said, he was crying all ready, and Evangelina was to._

_"I'll be over to your parents house in a moment just, give me a minute." She shut the door and walked upstairs._

_"Evangelina? I'm sorry." Parrot said as she paced in her and Tom's bedroom._

_"Why? Is this apart of the curse that was put upon me? I thought I kept my vow until I found someone who loved me." She said as she cried._

_"When practically perfects were put on this earth, they were meant to only surve the people who put the magic upon them, and them alone." Parrot explained._

_"Oh, ok, well I'd better go, I've got a funeral to plan." She said as she walked out and headed for the Wiggs' home._

_7 MONTHS LATER_

_Evangelina hugged baby Mary to her chest as she climbed up on the rooftops, and Mary drooling on the Parrot, who was pissed off all ready for having to get up at midnight._

_Evangelina put Mary down next to a chimney stack, and put Parrot next to her._

_Evangelina then remembered that she had to leave Mary with something, so she got on her knees, took Mary's small hand and gave her, her powers._

_When she was sure she had nothing left, she got up weakly and walked over to the edge of the roof._

_"Evangelina! Please don't!" Parrot was to late. She had fallen off and was found by Albert the next day, the same day, he took Mary into his home._

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Mary asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Exactly." He replied and he went back to sleep.

Mary looked up into the sky, her Uncle was dead now, and now the truth about her mother, why was this so unfair?

**_Don't hesitate  
Now we're standing face to face  
If heaven is the only place  
Would you take my hand?_**

**_Just tell me what do you want from me  
This is love in the first degree_**

* * *

I kinda think Evangelina and Tom look like Ashley Brown and Gavin Lee, they are sooo cute together and are my fav meant-to-be couple ever! And I also thought the song kinda fit, it was so sad and true all at once. Till next chapter!

Disney


	4. Every Day

Bert kicked at a pebble that was on the sidewalk as he walked home the next evening. The news of Uncle Albert's passing had made the day even worse, and he wasn't sure if Mary even knew, he hoped she would come back, and he also wished it were under different circumstances.

As he walked into his house, he heard a rucus on the roof.

"Wot in the?" He asked aloud.

He went to the upstairs windows, and looked up, hoping to see something. What he saw was a shadow on the house and the thing was obviously on it's side.

He climbed out onto the ladder that was hooked to the side of the house and when he peeked to see what it was, he saw it was a woman, and she was either asleep or dead.

He rushed over to see what had happened, and when he turned her over, he saw that it was his beloved Mary.

"Mary! Mary!" He called as he got down on his knees and picked her up.

Mary opened her eyes slowly and she knew that she was in someone's arms, but wasn't exactly sure who's.

"Let me go." She said weakly.

"Mary? It's me, Bert." He said moving a strand of hair from her face, so she could see better.

When she looked at him, she smiled and hugged him.

"Wot's wrong?" He asked.

"I found out about my mother Bert, she killed herself." She said as she started crying.

"Why did she do that?" He asked pulling away.

Mary sat on the roof next to Bert and told him the whole story.

"So she killed herself so she could be with your father?" Bert asked when she was finished.

"I know this may sound strange, but if something ever happened to you, I'd do the same thing." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's not strange at all, like that story, umm, umm, wot is it?" He asked trying to think of what it was.

"Romeo and Juliet?" She asked trying to help.

"Yeah! That one." He replied.

"Bert, I know about my Uncle, Parrot told me." She said a minute later.

"Well Miss Poppins, to me, you need to rest for a while, you can stay with me, and I'll help you with everything, and I know some children who would like to see you." He said as he got up, and then helped her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He replied. Bert kissed her and then he helped her back inside his house and let her sleep in his room, where she slept until noon the next day, and when she realized what time it was she freaked!

"Why did you let me sleep this late?!" She asked as she scrambled to get her day clothes back on.

"Mary, I tried to wake you seven different times!" Bert said trying not to laugh at the look she gave him when she looked out the bedroom door.

"I really must've been tired then." She said as she opened it and went to brush her hair.

"Oh, by the way, I went and got your friend, we left him up there yesterday." He said sticking the parrot by the door.

"You left me again! I'm going to leave you if you do it again!" He said annoyed.

Bert looked at Mary as she went to put her hair up, as usual, but he just had to add his input.

"You should keep your 'air down, I bet you'd look even more ravishing." He said.

Mary froze, she was going to get him good now.

"My air? What? Oh my hair! Oh I'm sorry! Why do you have that strange look on your face? Hey look! A dog!" When he turned around, she rushed over and slammed the door, locking it.

When he heard the door, he knew what she had done, recreated the time when he had locked her out in the rain when they were 15, and she had caught a cold thanks to him, she still hadn't forgiven him yet.

Mary and Bert both realized later on that day that the incident that morning, would be the only glimpse of happiness for the next two days.

Uncle Albert was buried in the cemetery on the hill, right along side his brother and sister in law, who he'd always loved like a real sister.

That night, Mary was generous and let Bert have his room back and she would go and stay at her Uncle Albert's house, which he'd left to her, and everything in it.

Bert went upstairs and went to bed, he didn't know that Mary hadn't left yet. She krept quietly in his room and watched him sleep for a while. When she heard the clock downstairs chime midnight, she, without thinking, laid down next to him, and just before she was lost in the darkness of sleep, she sang sweetly "_Every Day, you save my life."_

Bert was the first to awaken and was surprised that Mary was next to him. He had no clue how she got there, but he didn't care, she looked beautiful asleep. He kissed her forehead and she hugged the pillow tight and groaned, she didn't want to wake up.

"Mary, wake up." He said. She, still asleep pawed at the air, signaling 'Go Away'.

He rolled his eyes and got up, he was going to have to wake her up somehow. He walked over to where Mary's bag was and opened it, and pulled out a huge book.

Turning a few of the pages, he found something that he thought might come in handy.

He memorized it and took the book over to where Mary, still lay sleeping and slammed it close to her ear.

She screamed as she shot up, sending Bert into laughter.

"Bert! Put that book back right now!" She said trying to grab it from him, but he snatched it away before she could get it.

He put it back in the bag and Mary sighed with relief.

About an hour later, they were walking through the park, when Mary heard her name being called.

"MARY POPPINS!" The two yelled.

She turned around and saw Jane and Michael, running towards her, and knocked her over when they hugged her.

"We missed you so much!" Jane said.

"Yes we did!" Michael said getting up and helping both his sister and Mary up.

"My you two have grown in the past year. Jane you look like your mother, and Michael, you look like your father." She said as she looked at them both.

" 'Ow would you like to go into a chalk drawin' again? To celebrate Mary's 'omecoming?" Bert asked wrapping his arm around Mary's waist.

"Yeah!" Jane and Michael said at the same time.

"All right, let's see." He said as he tried to remember the spell.

"Bert.. don't you need this?" She asked as she picked up a piece of chalk off the ground.

"Nope, watch." He remembered he had to think it and catch Mary off guard, and when he opened his eyes, she sure was.

"Bert! What did you do?" Jane said, Michael was in so much shock that he couldn't speak, and Bert started laughing. Mary was no longer a human, but an orange cat, and all of her hair was rufled up, she looked like a big ball of fuzz.

Mary hissed and pawed at Bert. "You're dead when I undo this!" She said. That was not like Mary at all, but her being a cat, wasn't much like her either.

"Well, at least we know what she's saying." Michael said scooping her up in his arms.

"She looks cute though." Jane said scratching her behind the ear.

"Thank you Jane, Bert, take me back to your place, now!" She said as she jumped into his arms and sinking her claws into him.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." He said as his eyes teared up in pain.

* * *

This next part will be all about Mary trying to find a spell that gets her out o it and more things start going on. lol. and i dedicate this chapter to Elizabeth Lakecrest. The cat thng in her story inspired me. And also, yesterday was national secret day, not sure if it's true or not, Ash has been known to trick poor naive people like myself into doing strange things, but anyway, my real name is Disney Magic Brown, Ashley Brown's cousin. Wow, two secrets, I'm doing good. LOL. Till next chapter!

Disney Magic Brown (Yay me I like Hart better though.)


	5. Important Notice!

Hello My Faithful Readers, Disney here. Well it may be a while until my next repost, I have a job now, surprisingly I play a Chimney Sweep in the touring production of Mary Poppins. (dances) so Elizabeth! I will be looking for you in Chicago. Second, I know my profile says I'm 14, it belonged to Ash's friend, and she gave it to me, I'm 18 really, and yesterday, I got to see what I was to learn to be a Chimney Sweep and a customer in Mrs. Corry's shop. I also forgot to mention, last night, I got to be in the play for a few minutes. lol they let me experiment to see how much I'd learned in the past three weeks I did ok, up until Gavin walks on the ceiling, in which I couldn't watch, so I hid my eyes and everyone thought that was funny. Well, wish me luck! I love you all!

Yours truly

Disney Brown (Jess the chimney sweep)


End file.
